poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shell Lodge Squad
The Shell Lodge Adventure Squad is an adventure team who fight the forces of evil to protect other worlds. Members # SpongeBob SquarePants (Founder/leader) # Patrick Star (Founder/leader) # Squidward Tentacles (Founder/leader) # Shenzi (Founder/co-leader/the to do girl) # Banzai (Founder/wise guy) # Ed (Founder/Mentally-inpaired one) # Alex (Talented one) # Marty (Black-with-White-stripes one) # Gloria (Glorious one) # Melman (Medicated one) # Kaa (Hypnotic one) # Po (Big one/Dragon Warrior) # Tigress (Ruthless one/Furious Five) # Monkey (Swinger one/Furious Five) # Viper (Swift one/Furious Five) # Mantis (Agile one/Furious Five) # Crane (Skewing one/Furious Five) # Shifu (Quick and wise one) # Sandy Cheeks (Southern one) # Mr. Krabs (Rich one) # Iago (Deranged one) # Mushu (Guardian one) # Ichy (Funny one (in a dry, crude and sarcastically and rude sense)) # Bagheera (Non-humorous one) # Baloo (Rock-and-Roll one) # Skipper (Paranoid one) # Kolwalski (Scientific one) # Rico (Destructive one) # Private (Hyper-Adorable one) # Sir Hiss (Royal one) # Spyro (Daring one, Purple Dragon) # Cynder (Reformed one) # Sparx (Sarcastic one) # Sam (Awesome one/Freelance Police) # Max (Silly one/Freelance Police) # Brandy Harrington (Floridan one) # Mr. Whiskers (Brain-cramped one) # Lola Boa (Daughter of the Hypnotic one) # Ed (Slippery one) # Max (Wheezy one) # Fidget (Clumsy one) # Dodo (Navigator one) # Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Rhyming ones) # Bill the Lizard (Chimney one) # The Mad Hatter (Comedic #1) # The March Hare (Comedic #2) # The Dormouse (Twinkle-Twinkled one) # The White Rabbit (Tardy one) # Thundra (Meteorologic one) # Dr. Cockroach (Survival-of-the-Fittest one) # The Missing Link (Fishy one) # B.O.B. (Indestructible one) # Susan Murphy (Ginormica) (Ginormous one) # Insectasaurus (Colossal one) # Lucky Jack (Lucky one) # Batty Koda (TV one) # Miguel (Gambler #1) # Tulio (Gambler #2) # Devon and Cornwall (Immature ones) # The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digitized ones) # Philoctetes (Trainer one) # Shen (Relentless one/General) # Boss Wolf (Canine one/Shen's right-paw man/Wolf Commander) # Trigger and Nutsy (Nutty ones) # Dodger (Cool one/Speical Ops' leader) # Rita (Dudette one/Speical Ops 2nd-in-Command) # Tito (BBQ'd one/Speical Ops) # Einstein (Brute Force one/Speical Ops) # Francis (Melodramatic one/Speical Ops) # LeFou (future member) # Merlin (Future member) # Archimedes (Future member) # The Thief (Future member) # Ralph and Eddy (Future members) # Savio (Future member/Currently a double agent for the Shell Lodge) # Hans (Future member/Currently a double agent for the Shell Lodge) # King of Hearts (Future member/Currently a Villain Leaguer until further notice) # Mr. Smee (Future member/Currently a Villain Leaguer until further notice) # Chi-Fu (Future member) # Soothsayer (Future member) # Pain and Panic (Future members) # Creeper (Future member) # Dijon (Future member) # Shrek (Future member) # Donkey (Future member) # Puss in Boots (Future member) # Samson (Future member) # Ryan (Future member) # Nigel (Future member) # Larry (Future member) # Bridget (Future member) # Benny (Future member) # Gilda (Future member) # Trixie (Future member) # Chaos (Future member) # Friend Owl (Future member) # Haroud Hazi Bin (Future member) # Big Mama (Future member) # Frank (Future member) # Krebbs (Future member) # The Lost Boys (Future members) # Dinky and Boomer (Future members) # Uncle Waldo (Future member) # Napoleon and Lafayette (Future members) # Willie the Giant (Future member) # Si and Am (Future members) # Jumba Jookiba (Future member) # Pleakley (Future member) # Peng (future member/ in cronicles series) # Lian (future member/ in cronicles series/Peng's girlfriend.) # Fu-xi (future member/ in cronicles series) # Oscar, Poppy, Buck and Harchi (Future members/In chronicles series) # Jimmy Neutron (Future member/SpongeBob's Genius Partner) # Timmy Turner (Future member/SpongeBob's Fairy Godchild Partner) # Danny Phantom (Future member/Spongebob's Ghost Partner) # Cosmo (Future member) # Wanda (Future member) # Poof (Future member) # Sam Manson (Future member) # Tucker Foley (Future member) Others coming soon...Category:HEROES Category:Groups Category:Animals Category:Adventure Teams